


Senoia Town Fair

by Jazznsmoke



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bethyl story, F/M, Fairs, Fluff, No ZA, No Zombie Apacolypse, One-Shot, bethyl, bethyl one shot, carnivals, fluff piece, senoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth and Daryl spend a day at the Senioa Town Fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senoia Town Fair

"You've never been on the Ferris Wheel?" Beth asked obviously shocked. 

"Nah. Never been on any rides. only been to a carnival once 'fore." 

"Well, we're just going to have to change that, aren't we?" 

Daryl looked p from the engine of his old blue ford pick up to look at his wife sitting cross legged on the lawn. He took in her expression and realized it's the one he knows better than to argue with. Pure determination. His Beth, when she get's that look, will stop at nothing to get her way. Daryl's eyebrows rose and the corner of his mouth lifted slightly in a smirk. 

"The Senoia town fair is this weekend. We're goin'. They block off all of Main Street for the vendors and rides to be set up. Saturday afternoon they stop all the traffic on that block for an hour long parade. Daddy invited us to come into town this weekend for the fair and a get together, anyways." Beth rambled getting excited about the coming fair.  
"Ya know I don't like crowds much?" He half heartedly protested. 

"Daryl, that's half of the fun." She stood up from her spot on the grass to walk over to him. He set his wrench down before grabbing his old bandanna from the back pocket of his faded and ripped black jeans, wiping the grease off his hands. He moved to the driver's side door and leaned against it. Beth moving to stand between his legs. She placed both hands against his chest as he wrapped his own around her tiny waist.

"We're gonna eat carnival food 'til we're sick, ride every ride, an' watch the fireworks. Nothing's going to stop us from havin' a good time." She insisted, finishing her statement with a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

*****************************************************************************

Daryl barely had the engine of his Triumph off before Beth slide off the back of the bike and ran towards her older sister. The sisters ran into each other's arms, acting very much as if they don't talk almost daily on the phone for several hours. 

Daryl climbed off the bike, taking his time before walking to the porch of his in-law's home. His father-in-law greeted him with, "It's good to see you, son. Haven't seen much of you two since your wedding." Daryl looked down at his boots guiltily before answering. "Been working overtime at the shop. Things are slowing down again, an' Beth's almost finished with all her college classes." 

*******************************************************************

"We'll see ya'll back here after the fireworks tonight." Beth called out to her family. Hershel and Annette climbed into the cab of the truck while Beth's siblings, Shawn and Maggie, Shawn's girlfriend and Maggie's husband all climbed into the bed of the pick up to travel the few miles into town for the fair. Beth and Daryl opted to take the Triumph.  
***********************************************************************

Once they found a parking spot-in someone's yard for 3 dollars- they wandered hand in hand to the carnival rides, searching for the ticket booth. Beth insisted the first thing they needed to do was get a wristband each, allowing them to ride any of the rides as many times as they would like. Daryl's eyes widened comically as he took in the price for just one wristband. 27 dollars each. He pulled out his wallet, grimacing as he handed over the money. Once they had their wristbands the wandered through the rides, seeing what ones were there. 

"Which one ya wanna go on first?" Beth asked as they finished their circuit through. He took a look around and finally shrugged, not having a preference. "How about the Pharaoh's Fury?" She suggested, pointing at the boat shaped ride. He nodded once and let her pull him into the line. Despite the fact that it was Saturday night, and generally the busiest night for the fair, the lines were small and they managed to be one of the first people onto the ride, choosing the seats furthest in the back, on the left. Beth explained that this side is better than the other, giving your belly more of those fluttering feelings. 

The ride started and Beth couldn't hold back the smile taking over her face. She snuggled in close to Daryl and he placed his arm over her shoulder pulling her just a little closer. He had a moment of fear that she'd go flying out of the damn thing if he didn't hold on to her, despite the rail that clicked into place over their laps. Each time the ride hit its peak Beth would start giggling like someone was tickling her, which was pretty accurate, since the fluttering in her belly was similar to the feeling of being tickled. Daryl felt a genuine smile taking over his face moments after the ride started. Yeah, he could see himself liking all the rides, and probably going to the next one that came to town.  
After the Pharaoh's Fury Beth dragged him onto the Starship 2000, insisting that one is one you have to do at least once, and it's usually best if you do it before you've had anything to eat, especially with Carnival food. Daryl followed Beth into the ride. He knew that it spins around, he could see that much from the outside. What he didn't realize was the fact that you stood against the wall on the inside of the 'starship' and centrifugal force would move the separate pieces of the wall up and down. He stopped dead in his tracks as he entered, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into. 

"It's okay, baby. If ya don't want to go on this one, we don't have to." Beth said quietly, searching his face for any clues to what he's feeling.  
"Nah. We're doin' this. Ain't scared of nothin'." Beth smiled softly at her husband and shook her head a little. She's heard him say 'ain't scared of nothin' more times than she's likely able to count. It's his go to when he's uncomfortable about doing something new. She kept her hand in his, gently squeezing before leading them to two empty slots on the wall. The ride operator outlined the rules of the ride quickly, as the starship slowly started to spin. The operator hung up his microphone and turned up the radio. As soon as the first note begun playing Beth squealed in excitement. Daryl hated that he recognized the song. One he heard far too often when his wife got the urge to plug her Ipod into the Ipod dock and blast music across their small house. 

__

"(Hey, Hey)  
Bye, Bye, Bye  
Bye, Bye...  
Bye, Bye...  
Oh, Oh..  
I'm doin' this tonight,  
You're probably gonna start a fight.  
I know this can't be right.  
Hey baby come on,  
I loved you endlessly,  
When you weren't there for me.  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye  
(Oh, Oh)  
Just hit me with the truth,  
Now, girl you're more than welcome to.  
So give me one good reason,  
Baby come on  
I live for you and me,  
And now I really come to see,  
That life would be much better once you're gone.  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie,  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby Bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh)  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye  
I'm giving up I know for sure  
I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more  
Bye Bye  
I'm checkin' out  
I'm signin' off  
Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough  
Don't wanna be your fool  
In this game for two  
So I'm leavin' you behind  
Bye, bye, bye...  
I don't wanna make it tough (wanna make it tough)  
But I had enough  
And it ain't no lie (Bye, bye baby...)  
Bye, Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two (I don't wanna be your fool)  
But it ain't no lie  
Baby bye, bye, bye...  
Don't really wanna make it tough (don't really wanna make it tough),  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (that I had enough).  
Might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Bye, bye, bye"

Beth and every other girl on the ride sang along at the top of their lungs. Daryl let himself relax, listening to the sound of Beth's voice singing along near his ear. The ride lasted through the entire song, surprising him that the ride went so long. 

They went on every ride except for the Ferris Wheel before going to the food court. Beth bought an Elephant Ear, a bag of cotton candy, corn on the cob and a Kona Ice snow cone. They shared each of the treats. Daryl took one bite of the Elephant Ear before taking it from Beth's hands and proceeding to eat the entire thing by himself. "Guess I have to get my own, huh?" She laughed as she kissed the corner of his mouth, before licking up some of the sugar and cinnamon where her lips just were.  
Before long the sky started to darken and Beth and Daryl made their way to the Ferris Wheel. The couple had one of the cars to themselves.

_I’ve waited a hundred years But I’d wait a million more for you Nothing prepared me for what the privilege of being yours would do_  
They snuggled close together, neither saying a word, looking over the small town of Senoia. They let the song playing wash over them.  
If I had only felt the warmth within your touch. If I had only seen how you smile when you blush  
Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough. Well I would have known  
What I was living for all along. What I’ve been living for

_Your love is my turning page. Where only the sweetest words remain. Every kiss is a cursive line. Every touch is a redefining phrase_

Beth's hands entwined with both of Daryl's of their own accord. Neither one of them could quite explain the feeling to themselves, but they felt like in that moment they had to be as close together as they could. Beth let her head fall gently onto Daryl's shoulder as he held her tightly against his side. 

_I surrender who I’ve been for who you are. For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart. If I had only felt how it feels to be yours. Well I would have known. What I’ve been living for all along. What I’ve been living for_

_Though we’re tethered to the story we must tell. When I saw you, well I knew we’d tell it well. With a whisper we will tame the vicious seas. Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees_

Daryl pressed soft kisses to Beth's forehead in between whispering the last few lines of the song to her. 

**********************************************************************

Beth felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, pulling it out she saw it was a text from Maggie. 

**At the boat launch for the fireworks show. Come here.**

Beth showed the text to Daryl and they made their way to the boat launch, both keeping their eyes peeled for Maggie and Glenn in the crowd. When they couldn't spot them easily Beth texted her sister back. 

**Where r u? We are at the edge of the docks.**

Within moments Beth's phone began vibrating. 

**Look for my phone. Im holding it in the air.**

Beth looked around and spotted the phone in the air ten feet in front of them. Beth and Daryl made their way through the crowd to where Maggie and Glenn were standing. Glenn had his arms wrapped around Maggie's waist. They greeted each other and stood talking quietly until the fireworks began. Once they began Maggie and Glenn turned around, focusing on the show. Beth pulled out her phone after a moment and called for her sister and brother-in-law to turn around. "I wanna take pics of ya'll with the fireworks displayed behind ya." She said in explanation. Maggie and Glenn gracefully accepted her answer and posed for her. Beth took near a hundred photo's in quick succession, allowing them to pose as they pleased. Beth's favorite of the poses was when Maggie and Glenn chose to kiss and one of the most brilliant of fireworks went off at the moment she took the picture. While Beth took pictures Daryl kept his arm wrapped loosely around her waist. 

Maggie and Glenn somehow ended up moving to stand next to Beth and Daryl. Maggie and Beth stood next to each other. The two sisters eventually held hands in quiet companionship, like they did when they were little on the 4th of July, with Shawn usually sprawled out on the grass nearby, keeping an eye on his little sisters and watching the fireworks. Both sister's had their heads on their husbands' shoulders. The show ended far too soon for any of their liking. With a wistful smile they parted ways for the time being. Beth and Daryl promised they would see Glenn and Maggie back at the farm within the next few hours.

********************************************************************

"Did ya have a good time, baby?" Beth asked quietly as they sat on the porch swing of her childhood home. 

He smiled one of his rare, breathtaking, full smiles, eyes squinting just a little bit more than usual. "Yeah, I had a good time. Might jus' have to take ya to the next one, if yer lucky, darlin'." 

Her eyes narrowed playfully. "Maybe it ain't me who should be worryin' 'bout gettin' lucky, Mr. Dixon." 

"Nah, I ain't got nothin' to worry 'bout there, Mrs. Dixon," His smile grew wider as he spoke, a chuckle barely held in. 

"Don' think I'll ever get sick o' hearin' ya call me that." She said with a lingering kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: So this was inspired because I went to a carnival a few days ago.
> 
> The songs I used were Bye Bye Bye-N*sync and Turning Page by Sleeping At Last (Suggested by beyondmythought-s on ff.net)
> 
> Hope ya'll like it!
> 
> btw, I have no idea what the town of Senoia looks like, whether it even has a lake in it or anything else. I completely made it up to meet my own needs.


End file.
